<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's in the News by guessimdemoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120913">What's in the News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms'>guessimdemoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben Brainard, Welcome To The Statehouse (Web Series), Welcome To The Table (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, also there is no fandom for this wow, it's only kinda DC tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>States were not allowed to date or marry humans, DC decided this long ago. But leave it to Florida to break the rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DC/Florida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's in the News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to call this the start of my human!DC AU</p>
<p>The DC in this fic is different then the one in the shorts. He's much more strict with the states, especially Florida, and lays the hammer down a lot. The original character, George Thomas, is who DC would be if it were the one from the shorts. It kind of makes sense in context though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started on a Wednesday. </p>
<p>The meeting is in full swing and Florida is late. DC has strict rules of punctuality and has been glaring at Florida’s empty chair the entire time. As Texas and Oklahoma are gearing up for another fight, Florida suddenly appears. </p>
<p>“Nice of you to join us.” DC announces. </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late I was….doing stuff.” Florida lies, rubbing his neck nervously. </p>
<p>“Do I even want to know what ‘stuff’ you’re referring to?” DC asks. </p>
<p>“Probably best for your mental health if you don’t.” Utah whispers and the federal district is included to agree. </p>
<p>“This is your third time being late, if you get one more….” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah like you’d punish me.” Florida mocks. </p>
<p>“I mean it, next time you’re late I’m going to punish you.” DC threatens. The smile never leaves Florida’s face. </p>
<p>“Anything you can do to me, I’ve already done to myself.” Florida says slowly and the states around him (minus Louisiana) shudder. DC rolls his eyes and starts playing referee for Texas and Oaklamoa, dropping the conversation to another time. California eyes Florida and notes that there’s a redness to his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes different if he was just normally drinking. </p>
<p>It’s strange to see the chaos-driven state happy without chaos. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When DC found out Utah was married, he made a strict ‘no marrying humans’ rule. He claimed it was for everyone’s safety and mental health, since they’d live on forever and their husbands/wives and children would all die. It was for their own good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florida suddenly became super interested in the news. </p>
<p>Texas and Massachusetts were watching a local news program when Florida came into the kitchen, looking for a beer. </p>
<p>“Is that WFTV?” Florida gasped, nearly dropping his bottle. </p>
<p>“Yeah….why?” Texas asked but he barely gets that out of his mouth before Florida dives over the TV and goes in-between Texas and Massachusetts. </p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t miss it!” Florida says hopefully. Texas and Massachusetts give each other a look as the anchorwoman continues her story. </p>
<p>“More on developments is our local reporter George Thomas. George.” The anchorwoman announced. The camera cut to a short, lanky man wearing a white dress shirt and black tie standing in front of the Gatorland sign. He had a slight beard, dark brown hair and nearly black eyes, and let out a small half-smile as he was cued in. </p>
<p>“That’s….who you wanted to see?” Texas asked, confused. </p>
<p>“Yep.” Florida says dreamily, watching the screen as George gives his report. </p>
<p>“Not the report that some poor handler got his hand cut off?” Massachusetts asks confused. </p>
<p>“Oh that’s just a typical Tuesday.” Florida says hand waving the claim away before looking back at the screen. Massachusetts and Texas share a look again before looking back at their small buddy whose keeping his eyes glued firmly on George Thomas. </p>
<p>Was Florida in love? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louisiana wasn’t a fan of the bars in Florida.</p>
<p>Don’t get him wrong, there’s still plenty of partying and daiquiris but Florida bars were missing the smooth jazz music and good time feeling his bars had. </p>
<p>Still it was a good place to scope out chicks, despite DC’s dumb rule. Louisanna knew the states broke it occasionally; New York always had a side chick and California at least attempted to date, but it was never anything serious, lest DC found out. </p>
<p>Louisiana took a sip from his cup and glanced over his shoulder at the bar area. He could barely see through all the people gathered around the bar, chatting with friends or trying to hook up. However he slowly made out a familiar face by the end, Florida chatting with someone as he stirred his drink. Louisiana would’ve let his friend be if the other person didn’t throw his head back in laughter at something Florida said, and under the bar lights Louisiana could spot a blush creeping up on Florida’s checks. </p>
<p>The other person, a man who Louisiana thought he recognized, patted Florida’s cheek gently and Florida had the softest look on his face. And much to Louisiana's shock, the two leaned in to gently kiss, Florida not once messily making out like he had done in the past with Mother Nature. <br/>That boy was in deep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The states confronted Florida the next day. </p>
<p>Florida glanced up to see nearly all the states looking at him concerned. </p>
<p>“Florida we need to talk to you.” Utah announced. </p>
<p>“I didn’t dump all those snakes in Alaska’s bed!” Florida said quickly. </p>
<p>“You did WHAT?” Alaska yelled. </p>
<p>“Not about that.” Maine said, rolling his eyes. “Are you in love?” Florida’s eyes went wide and he quickly glanced down. </p>
<p>“Just in love with partying and alligators! The usual!” Florida said quickly. Louisiana sat down next to his friend and patted his shoulder. </p>
<p>“‘Sha you know that’s a lie.” Louisiana pointed out. Florida sighed. </p>
<p>“You can’t tell DC.” Florida hissed glaring at the other states. </p>
<p>“Florida we also hate the guy, don’t worry.” California pointed out. Florida sighed. </p>
<p>“His name is….George Thomas.” Florida whispered. </p>
<p>“The reporter?” New York asked. Florida nodded. </p>
<p>“We met a month ago today. The channel was doing a news story on some gaiters being found at the abandoned Everglades Gatorland and I went down there to check it out. One of the little buddies went after the news crew, I saved him just in time.” The other states stared quietly at the chaotic man, not sure what to say. </p>
<p>“That’s how….you fell in love?” Connecticut asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah well it was no Lorelei and Luke but that was our love story!” Florida yelled. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how much I approve of this...queering.” Texas admitted. </p>
<p>“Well it’s a good thing he’s not your boyfriend huh?” Florida yelled standing up. </p>
<p>“Can we all just relax!” California begged going in-between the two states. Utah looked deep in thought before snapping his fingers. <br/>“Why don’t you invite him over for dinner?” Utah suggested. </p>
<p>“WHAT? And get caught by DC?” Florida yelled. </p>
<p>“DC’s dad needs him for some big dinner event.” Maryland said, rolling his eyes. “He won’t be joining us at all.” </p>
<p>“I can cook up some of my famous gumbo!” Louisiana suggested. </p>
<p>“Watcha say Florida, so we can meet him?” Connecticut said with a soft smile. Florida sighed and looked at Louisiana. </p>
<p>“Will it be good gumbo?” Florida whispered. </p>
<p>“Sha I promise you he’ll be begging to go to Mardi Gras after he eats it.” Louisiana said with a smile. </p>
<p>“I’ll call him, but you all got to be on your best behavior.” Florida ordered taking his cellphone out of his pocket. </p>
<p>“C’mon man, we can be good for one day.” Rhode Island pointed out. Florida rolled his eyes and tapped on George’s name in his contacts. </p>
<p>“I really doubt that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florida was a nervous wreck. </p>
<p>All day long Florida cleaned the house, bribing the states to be on their best behavior damn it, and keeping an eye out for DC. As night fell, Florida’s energy didn’t seem to be subsiding as the states got dinner together. </p>
<p>“This tank, or this one?” Florida asked holding two tanks up to South Carolina. </p>
<p>“Pretty sure they’re both the same.” South Carolina pointed out. </p>
<p>“NO this one has flamingos on it and this one has gators!” Florida yelled. </p>
<p>“Sha relax, tonight will go without a hitch.” Louisiana pointed out stirring a large pot on the stove. </p>
<p>“So when’s the etiquette time to puff pass him?” Colorado asked, sitting at the table already high out of his mind. </p>
<p>“NEVER don’t ask him to smoke!” Florida yelled. <br/>“Are any other drugs on the table?” Ohio asked. </p>
<p>“NO.” Florida froze when the doorbell echoed through the house. </p>
<p>“That’s him.” Florida whispered before dashing off. “Let him in I’m not ready!”</p>
<p>“Oh this is pathetic.” California said, rolling his eyes and approaching the door. “He’s acting like he hasn’t been dating this man for a month.” California opened the door to reveal George standing on the front steps, still dressed in his work outfit, only this time with a jacket for the cool swamp air. </p>
<p>“Hey.” George greeted. “His Juan there?” </p>
<p>“Juan?” California asked quietly as a loud crash echoed behind him. California was shoved away by Florida who greeted his boyfriend with a smile. </p>
<p>“George!” Florida greeted as George stepped in, sharing a quick peck on the lips. </p>
<p>“Sorry if I’m late, we were covering another anti-masker issue in Disney.” George explained. </p>
<p>“Those anti-maskers have a point, masks don’t protect you.” Texas offered looking up from his spot on the couch. George stared at the state before pointing at him. </p>
<p>“You must be Stephen! Juan told me all about you.” George announced. Texas gave Florida a look which the smaller state ignored as George turned to the other states. </p>
<p>“Is that Robert? Juan really likes you.” George said with a smile. </p>
<p>“Hope you like gumbo.” Louisiana greeted. Florida felt himself getting dragged down by an angry California. </p>
<p>“Did you tell him we’re states?” California hissed. </p>
<p>“Irrelevant.” Florida said quickly getting out of California’s grip. “Hey George, want to see my room? I just updated my book of chaos!”</p>
<p>“Ooh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the states and George gathered around the table to eat supper, albeit a little awkward considering Florida never told his boyfriend he and the rest of them were states. </p>
<p>“So then, this large gator comes crawling out completely out of nowhere.” George explained, retelling the story of how he and Florida met. <br/>“I thought they took out all the gators?” California asked. </p>
<p>“You’d think that Peter, but there were quite a few left.” George said with a snicker, jumping as California banged his fist on the table. </p>
<p>“My….names….not…..Peter….” California hissed glaring at Florida. </p>
<p>“Shut up woke boy.” Florida ordered before going back to gazing at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“One of ‘em was about to get me, and then this man in a flamingo bucket hat jumped out of nowhere and saved me.” George continued before taking Florida’s hand. “I’ve been entrapped ever since.” </p>
<p>“Ditto.” Florida announced. Texas gagged, then yelped as Louisiana kicked him under the table. </p>
<p>“So do you all run the same nightclub Juan does?” George asked. Everyone paused and looked at Florida who was still love-gazing his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Night….club?” New York asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Juan runs a nightclub in Orlando, I figured you all worked for him.” George explained. Florida glared at the group, daring anyone to tell his secret. Finally Massachusetts relented. </p>
<p>“Yeah. We all work together.” Massachusetts whispered. </p>
<p>“Awesome! I’d love to own my own business. My big dream is to become a big time reporter and report on the happenings in Washington.” George explained. </p>
<p>“You don’t want that, Washington and DC are dicks.” Rhode Island muttered, yelping as Florida kicked him from under the table. </p>
<p>“Wha?” </p>
<p>“Nothing, I’d think you’d make a good big time reporter.” Rhode Island covered. The conversation went back to small talk as the group finished their dinner; after supper, George and Florida slipped away leaving the others to clean up. </p>
<p>“I really don’t like that he didn’t tell George he’s a state.” Connecticut announced. </p>
<p>“Would you get over it? Can’t you see the boys in love?” Louisiana asked loading some plates in the dishwasher. </p>
<p>“Eventually he’s going to find out! Especially if they end up getting married and George ages.” Utah pointed out. </p>
<p>“Plus if DC ever finds out….” California muttered making everyone shake. </p>
<p>“Is this really the smart thing to do, letting him do this? It’s so risky.” Maine pointed out. Louisiana glanced up at the kitchen window facing to the front steps. Florida and George were lost in an impassioned kiss; George had to hold Florida steady and Florida had to stand on his toes to reach George. Louisiana smiled and went back to watching the dishes. </p>
<p>“Like we say in Louisiana.” Louisiana announced turning to the rest of the states. “Let the good times roll.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a meeting.” DC announced to the others two days later. </p>
<p>“Again, can’t we cut that down to three days a week?” North Dakota whined. </p>
<p>“These are important especially with COVID.” DC pointed out. “You should be taking things more seriously.” The states all rolled their eyes and began filing to the backroom, save for Florida who was still watching TV. </p>
<p>“Florida let’s go.” DC ordered. </p>
<p>“In a minute.” Florida whined. DC glanced over at the TV and saw the state was watching the news, in particular a young reporter who was reporting on COVID restrictions and what their governor was allowing. The reporter was wearing a light blue tie with flamingos on it which looked similar to a certain state's bucket hat. </p>
<p>“You into the news, Florida?” DC asked. Florida grinned, not tearing his eyes away from the screen as he watched his boyfriend speak.</p>
<p>“Guess I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>